


Mit gondolsz, John?

by LadyAlice (MoiraLumi)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/LadyAlice
Summary: Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!
Relationships: Shwatsonlock - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Mit gondolsz, John?

John az íróasztalon könyökölt. Egy jelentést olvasott, immár harmadjára, de már nem fogta fel a szavak egymásutánjának jelentését. Álmosan megdörzsölte a szemét, sóhajtott, és a válla fölött Sherlockra pillantott. A konzultáns detektív a kandalló fölé aggatott bizarr képet nézte elmélyülten. Legfrissebb ügye képei kereteztek egy térképet, melyen különböző színű fonalak kötöttek össze bizonyos pontokat. Egyáltalán nem látszott fáradtnak, annak ellenére sem, hogy legalább másfél napja egyfolytában gondolkodott, egymás után helyezte fel a tapaszokat és nem evett. Egyáltalán nem evett. John rosszallóan megrázta a fejét. Az órára pillantott. Negyed három múlt két perccel. Hajnali negyed három.  
\- Muszáj aludnom – suttogta. – Legalább húsz percet…  
Arra nem is gondolt, hogy felmegy a szobájába – az túl messze volt, ő pedig túl fáradt -, így a kanapé felé pislogott. A már rosszabb napokat is átélt szürke bútordarab könyvtornyok és újságok alatt szenvedett némán. John ismét sóhajtott.  
\- Sherlock – szólította meg lakótársát halkan.  
\- Hm?  
\- Aludni szeretnék… – Meg akarta kérdezni, hogy szüksége van-e még a segítségére, vagy végül is mégis rászánja magát, és felvonszolja magát a szobájába, de Sherlock megelőzte.  
\- Használd nyugodtan az én ágyamat – mondta úgy, hogy rá sem pillantott.  
\- Köszönöm – motyogta kissé megilletődötten John, és felállt az asztaltól, hogy a detektív hálószobája felé botorkáljon. A derengő, hajnalodó fény elég volt ahhoz, hogy mutassa az utat. Nem mintha annyira bámészkodni akart volna. Fáradtan is jól láthatta, hogy a szobában szanaszét dobálva hevernek a ruhák, a könyvek és papírok festői összevisszaságban, s ezzel semmilyen körülmények között nem akart törődni; nem az ő dolga. A hatalmas, felettébb kényelmesnek és hívogatónak látszó ágyhoz érve leroskadt rá. Meg akart mozdulni, hogy legalább a párnát a feje alá húzza, de már nem volt ereje hozzá. Elaludt.  
Telefoncsörgésre ébredt. Nem nyitotta ki a szemét, vakon tapogatózott a készülék után. Volt az egészben valami furcsa. Egy pillanattal később jött rá, hogy a csörgő telefon nem az övé. Mielőtt elérhette volna a zaklató mobilt, valaki megelőzte. Elhallgatott a csörgés, és rövid beszélgetés kezdődött.  
\- …rendben. Fél óra múlva ott leszünk. – Rövid csönd. A telefon halkan koppant valami sima, kemény felületen.  
\- John, ébredj!  
John kinyitotta a szemét. Alig mert körülnézni. A telefon immár valami éjjeliszekrény-félén hevert három könyvvel és egy csészével osztozva a helyen, Sherlock ágyában feküdt, Sherlock mellett, alsónadrágban. Na, várjunk csak! Ő ruhában dőlt ki, annyi ereje sem volt, hogy levetkőzzön.  
\- Én vetkőztettelek le – közölte szórakozottan Sherlock, felelve John gondolataira. A férfi összevonta a szemöldökét, de nem találta a megfelelő szavakat. – Illetlenség ruhában az ágyneműbe feküdni, John – magyarázta a detektív. John bólintott, hogy jelezze egyetértését. Ebben van valami. Elképzelhető továbbá az is, hogy ő próbálta, de nem tudta felébreszteni.  
\- Ööö, Sherlock – szólította meg néhány pillanat múlva bizonytalanul.  
\- Hm?  
\- Beszélnünk kell erről.  
\- Miről?  
John nem felelt azonnal, remélte, hogy nem is kell; csak nézett a másikra szemrehányóan.  
\- _Erről_ – morogta végül.  
\- Ez az én ágyam, nyugodt lelkiismerettel belefeküdhetek, még akkor is, ha már van benne valaki – mondta Sherlock. John elgondolkodott. – Miután huszonharmadjára is végiggondoltam az ügyet, arra jutottam, hogy nem tudunk továbblépni a nő vallomása nélkül. Ezt pedig az éjszaka közepén nem ejthetjük meg. Így gondoltam, követem a példádat és alszok egy keveset magam is. A kanapét könyvek foglalják, mint ahogy azt te magad is tudod, a szobád pedig túl messze van. Azon túl, ez még mindig az én ágyam.  
\- Világos.  
\- Tényleg?  
\- Tényleg.  
\- Remek.  
Sherlock a hátára feküdt, és összekulcsolta a feje alatt az ujjait, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga. John társa arcát fürkészte.  
\- Azért… Ha lehet, még egyszer ne csinálj ilyet.  
\- Milyet?  
John dühösen felhorkant, és indulatosan felült.  
\- Sherlock, az emberek pont az ilyenek miatt hiszik azt rólunk, hogy egy pár vagyunk!  
 _És mégis honnan tudhatná meg bárki is, hogy egy ágyban aludtunk?_  
\- Mi a gondod ezzel?  
\- Az, hogy nem vagyunk azok!  
 _Tessék?! Most mégis az a baj, hogy nem vagyunk együtt?_  
Sherlock kuncogott.  
\- Tudod, nem éppen hiteles, hogy ezt úgy ordítod, hogy mellettem fekszel az ágyamban.  
\- Ülök. Ülök! – kiáltotta John elpirulva a zavartól, és kipattant az ágyból.  
\- Lezuhanyzok – vetette oda sértődötten. Sherlock azon gondolkodott, hogy ezt John miért jelentette be. Azt kívánja talán, hogy menjen vele?  
\- Siess, Lestrade vár minket egy helyszínen – felelte végül.

\- Veszekedtek? – kérdezte némi részvéttel a hangjában Donovan. Ő és John a rendőrautó mellett álltak, a hajukat borzoló szélben figyelték, hogy a kavicsos Temze parton Sherlock lassan, lábujjhegyen lépkedve köröz a holttest körül, Lestrade pedig adatokat sorol jegyzetfüzetéből.  
\- Ezt miből gondolja? – pillantott John a nőre.  
\- Maga itt áll, zsebre dugott kézzel, ő meg a felügyelő mellett bohóckodik.  
\- Nem bohóckodik – felelte türelmesen a férfi, majd megköszörülte a torkát. – Különben meg semmi köze hozzá.  
Donovan elmosolyodott.  
\- Szóval még mindig vele van, a rengeteg figyelmeztetés ellenére is.  
\- Mi _nem_ … Ezt hogy érti?  
\- Nézze, én nem ítélek el senkit azért, mert _más_. De… Tudja, ő furcsán bolond – intett a fejével Sherlock felé. John elgondolkodva nézte társát.  
\- Nem bolond. És mi nem… – próbálkozott nagyon, nagyon sokadjára John. Aztán csak sóhajtott, és beletörődően elhallgatott.  
A helyszínen csak szakmai mondatokat váltottak, a taxiban pedig egyáltalán nem is szóltak egymáshoz.  
\- Sherlock, beszélnünk kell – szólalt meg azonnal John, hogy beléptek a nappaliba. Sherlock várakozóan szembefordult vele.  
\- Hát, akkor beszéljünk!  
John becsukta az ajtót maguk mögött. Meglehetősen zavarban volt, cipője orrát és a padlót vizsgálta lesütött szemmel – Sherlock világosan látta a zavart, csak éppen nem értette.  
\- Sherlock. – A detektív kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét. – Sherlock, az emberek rendületlenül azt hiszik, hogy egy pár vagyunk. – Sherlock szemöldöke elérte a haja vonalát. – Igazából ezt már kezdem megszokni, nem ez a lényeg.  
\- Hanem mi?  
\- Hanem az, hogy te egyszer… egyetlen egyszer sem tiltakoztál.  
Sherlock lassan a másik férfihez lépkedett, mandulavágású, világosszürke szemeit Johnéba fúrva.  
\- És mit gondolsz, John, ez miért lehet?

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
